Skyfiction
by bijgreen
Summary: A story of two friends adventuring Skyrim and all the other continents in The Elder Scrolls.


SkyFiction

A Skyrim Tale

By: Sierra "Lea" Surgeon and Benjamin "Lucas" Johnson

Story Told In 2 Perspectives

When you realize your family is right in front of you its the best joy in the world. In Skyrim where the dragons roam free, how can Nords feel safe in their own home with dragons out and about, attacking their way through Skyrim?

The first sight of a dragon would alarm anyone who isn't armed with weapons, armor, potions, and magic. In Elsweyr, magic is sacred and you wouldn't use it for your selfish rulings. Once you turn 7 you're allowed access to powerful magic.

When I turned 7 for my Birthday my mom gave me chain mail (Daedric armor) and a dwarven war hammer in memory of my dad's death from Alduin. I was also given the power to use magic. My mom always told me "Lea, my little kitty, once you turn 16 you'll be on your own, it'll be hard but I will always be with you! Wear this necklace and I will always be with you." My heart was filled with joy but my head was as scared as a Nord is scared of getting an arrow to the knee. Wondering if I had to be alone on my adventure, the feeling of being alone when its life or death, wondering if I'm going to be alone forever.

A few days later when the hot sun hit Elsweyr, I went to go swim. Not wearing anything because I have fur, it was slowing me down and making me sweaty. I jump into the cool lake, a sudden feeling of darkness around me. As I look around I see something black moving in the marsh. white glowing eyes heavy breathing what else could it be? I yell "Draugr" and it started charging at me. Pushing me to the bottom of the lake and drowning me. The last thing I saw before I pass out is an Argonian charging the Draugr…

The bright blue sky, the cold windy breeze and the sweet smell of nectar in the air. This is Skyrim, this is My Story.

When I hatched from an egg I was born irregular. So my parents left me and took the other eggs with them. I was left in Elsweyr home of the Khajiit (Cat people extremely good at sneaking).

I was found still wrapped up in my egg begging for warmth in my mind with the only shelter the pieces of the egg. The people who found me were High Elves but what I didn't know is they were assassins that were going to murder the High King in every continent. They trained me to help them with out me knowing. They told me when I was 16 I would be able to fend for myself, I guess now I know they meant I would be ruling with them and making my slaves do what I wanted them to do or the slaves would die.

But before I learned anything I began my journey at the age of 7 long before my time.

Hello my name is Lucas Nightshade. I'm a Argonian, a lizard man, with the ability to breathe underwater and see underwater as clear as crystal. On this hot summer day I am swimming in the local lake. I go deep to the bottom and let the water fill my lungs, I love that feeling, its like air. I'm filled with joy when I swim, but not today, today i'm frightened. Frightened because at the bottom of the lake is a small Khajiit Girl. She is being wrestled. Wrestled by a skeleton with black bones, and where the eyes once were there is now just a purple/white glow. A Draugr. I summon the creatures around me and charge….

-9 years later-

-Lea Moonfleet-

Walking and fighting with your best friend for around 10 years doesn't seem very easy does it, when he saves you, I know I have to stay with him he's the only one i trust and i don't want to be alone. Walking on the hot dirty road, sweating and heavily breathing doesn't sound fun when you know you have responsibilities. All the guys in town hit on me and act like there gonna get somthing. I real do think Lucas likes me and wants to be in a relationship but he knows im lesbian.

I give Lucas a hormonal girl look in hopes he will keep walking. "What" he says "Can you stop being cocky, selfish, narcissistic, and a total jerk for one second so that we can get our journey started?" I yell "sure, don't need to yell." he says in a submissive voice. I know i'm in charge here I can get what i want, when I want it or I can kill Lucas which won't make things better because I love him, but i'm in charge, at least I act like it, so i don't tell him.

We go to a mart in Whiterun, while Lucas uses his speech skill to distract the owner i'm doing all the work sneaking stealing our "supplies". Right as we start to leave the Owner screams "New Policy" from the backroom. 4 big buff Imperial Guards come in and start searching people. Mainly the khajiit (those racist bastards). We dart out and run into 8 more big buff guards. before they can get me i try to be seductive to the smallest one. He looked easy, but they said they will "handle" me later.

-13 Days Later-

I feel my arms getting pulled, from the guards pulling me, with my ankles hurting like hell from the shackles rubbing upon my ankles. im starting to feel tired and drowsy they gave me some form of poison. I look over and I see Lucas my heart drops and now I know I would never get out. His eyes are bloodshot and his scales have turned a sickly green instead of the deep purple scales he once had. They shove me in my cell and push me onto the cold hard floor. All i have is ragged clothes on, no shoes, and my ear piercings are gone! I see Lucas leave,more like dragged out, he doesn't even look at me! I feel betrayed by my own best friend. Will i have to stay in the cell forever? I don't know how long it was since Lucas left but he comes back with armor and weapons, He pulls out a key and unlocks my cell and shackles, my feet feel free, but my ankles are raw.

He picks me up because i'm half way passed out. He runs down the hallway and we come out in the room with the dome and lake floor. There are guards lying dead there. He climbs up the wall with me in his arms and props me up on a ledge directly. He draws his sword and stabs the glass causing it to crack. He then punches it and it shatters. He cracks the top trying to shatter the roof, it's covered with moss and flowers and mountains all around. It's a big blue dome with bricks as walls. He climbs all the way out, and i jump out and start climbing up the mountain. He turns around and reaches down clearly thinking i'm still down there but i'm already halfway up the mountain, heading to Windhelm where we should be able to get a house. Lucas then turns and looks up and says something I can't here. He starts climbing and I wait for him at the top. It's such a beautiful view! All sorts of colors of flowers, Different animals, A Beautiful lake glimmering in the sun. Finally Lucas is almost to the top, While i'm sitting on a piece of rock. Naked .. I tell him that we need to go back to get my armor in Elsweyr before we go to Windhelm.

-Lucas Nightshade-

You think walking down the bumpy dirty road with your sibling would be easy but with Lea next to me I can tell she is embarrassed. Were both 16 now and boy am I hot. All the girls are attracted to me and I'm attracted to them. I think Lea likes me but being best friends and basically brother and sister I know she would never love me that way. And besides shes lesbian, lesbians don't like guys, do they? At least thats what she says. I love her that way too but I'm much too afraid to tell it to her. I guess me flirting with other girls is a way to shake off that feeling. Or does it?

She gives me a look. "What?" I say. "Can you stop being cocky, selfish, narcissistic, and a total jerk for one second so that we can get our journey started?" She yells. Did I do something to her? "Sure, don't need to yell." I say. We walk into the store without looking at each other. We know that starting off our journey as thieves is bad because we will be hunted down with bounties on our heads, but we have no money. As i talk up the store owner, Lea is in the aisles "borrowing" supplies. This store is particularly small, but it has good quality items. I walk to the back of the store and ask Lea if she is ready. We start to walk out, but the store owner says "New Policy" and shouts into the backroom. 4 imperial guards come out of the room. The owner says "Check them i believe them to be thieves." We bolt out the door and run… right into 8 more Guards.

-13 Days Later-

I wake up on a cold ankles hurt i dont know why. I think my eyes are open but its so dark i can't see anything. I stumble around and run right into a wall. I see a small pinprick of light and walk toward it….. but then i'm held back…..by shackles on my ankles! I reach down and find out my ankles are rubbed raw of there skin by the shackles . Then I hear voices and light appears faintly. I'm in a cell. I can see the iron bars silhouetted against the light is coming from the end of the hallway outside the cell. There are three figures coming toward me. Two are Imperials and the third, I realize, is being dragged between. It is Lea.

They throw her into the cell and take me out, tying my hands together with ropes. They walk me down the hallway and into a giant room. The roof of the room is domed and rises up into the sky. I can tell we are underground because there is sun above us shining into the room but through the glass ceiling I see mountains around us. Just the roof is above ground. The floor in the room isn't a floor though. There is a massive underground lake being fed by a waterfall coming in from one side of the dome. The walkway around the circular room is made of stone. The water looks inviting. Big mistake bringing me here. I Jump into the water and swim to the bottom, The Guards immediately try to hit me with arrows. Using the water i slice the ropes. Then I World Wind Sprint downward propelling me up out of the water. I jump the guards, Slamming their heads into the stone wall, killing them instantly. I put on one of the guards armor on and strap a sword at my side. I put a bow and quiver on my back. Then i put the rest in my inventory. Grabbing the Jail Keys i run back down the hallway. Lea is weak so i have to carry her. I don't know the way out of this place we're at, but now were back in the lake room and i see only one way out. The Glass Dome. I have to climb, with Lea in my arms.

As I climb I find out why Khajiit are so nimble. They weigh the same as a normal house cat. I find a ledge directly under the dome and prop Lea against the wall. Taking my sword I stab the dome creating spider-like cracks in the glass. Punching it shatters it and I climb out. I look back down to pick up Lea, but she's gone! I freak out but then i catch a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye. I look to find a Cat almost to the top of the mountain around us.

"Thats My Girl." I say, hitting on her.

I start climbing and i get to the top where she is perched up on a thin piece of rock. She's Naked. I turn away secretly wanting to keep looking at her but i know she would be uncomfortable. I give her the armor and weapons in my inventory and she puts them on. She say's "We need to go back to get my armor in Elsweyr before we go to Windhelm."


End file.
